Brian's sex therapy
by AdrianKoehler
Summary: Brian wants (and loves?) young blond, a high school boy, Justin Taylor... Brian wants him as his sex therapy which he needs it very badly, and Gus is on mission helping his dad to get Justin!
1. Chapter 1

_**Brian Kinney is a successful businessman from Pittsburgh, he owns an advertising agency Kinnetik, a gay dance club Babylon and a private mansion in West Virginia. He has only one son, Gus, who lives with his moms. He and Gus have close relationship, Brian is an open gay man to his son or everyone, he's never discreet about his sexual orientation nor his lifestyle, he always has great sex routines with many men but now, it seems everything is fading away, nowadays he's suffering from depression that leads him into loneliness and mistrust issue with everyone except his family and friends.**_

_**Gus knows this, his dad has changed, Brian is now rarely visiting Babylon or Woody's, he makes himself busy with tons of works in the office and he only sees his friends in diner or invite them over to his mansion in West Virginai for a nice dinner with great wines.**_

_**Everyone has told Gus, that Brian used to be the stud of Liberty avenue, and with his charm he can always manage to have great experiences in bed with gorgeous men.**_

Gus is now in relationship with Darin, a slender brown hair kid from his school, both of them are heavily in love, they always hang out together before, despite they come from different social circle, Darin is lucky to have Gus around. Gus always over protective to him, either in school or in hang out places. Gus into soccer while Darin is into tennis, both of them are matching couple and they make everyone jealous with their relationship.

Before Gus dating Darin, Gus had a huge crush with Justin, a petite blond boy who loves to draw, he is an artist just like his mom, Lindsay. Justin has beautiful beaming smile like sunshine, his hair is silky and smooth, many guys and girls have crush on him, he is not really popular in school, but kids who know him do like him alot.

Justin has turned Gus down, when he said that Gus was not his type, Justin loves romantic and mature guy,he doesn't think that Gus can fit the bills. Despite that circumstance, Gus and Justin are still good friends, and when Gus has started to date Darin, Justin is the first person who knows it.

Gus is walking on sidewalk with Justin and Darin in tow, all of them are belong to the same science project group and this time, they will have a discussion that takes place in Gus' place. But since Gus' mommies Mel and Lindsay have a meeting with GLC members in their house, Gus decides to take his friends to his dad's place. the loft.

"Hi Dad, busy day again?" says Gus as he sees his dad sitting in the front of computer.

"Hello Mister Kinney" says Darin who already knows about Gus' hot dad.

Justin in the other hand feels out of place knowing he is the only one who doesn't know anything about Mister Kinney aka Gus' dad.

Justin is blushing as Brian gives him a perfect handsome smile to him,

_'fuck this blond boy is so sweet'_ says Brian to himself

Brian adores Justin's slender body with perfect ass, he can spank him and kiss his globes, then lick his crack. Haha..

Brian can't help but keep looking this petite blond boy with beautiful radiating smile who can make people blind.

"Dad, this is Justin my friend from school, Justin this is my dad, you can call him Brian, he wouldn't mind" says Gus as he turns to his dad with single wink to him.

Brian and Justin have a handshake and Brian unconsciously gripping Justin's hand too hard.

"_Uhm_, Mister Kinney, if you don't mind" says Justin as he pulling himself from Brian's tight grip.

"sorry... Justin" Brian is embarrassed with his silly behaviour in front of Justin.

Justin can see Brian's little smirk, and it's so adorable.

Justin can tell that Brian is into soccer just like his son Gus, Brian thighs are bulking you can see them thru his jeans, and Justin is sure that Brian has a pleasurable big dick.

"alright boys, suit yourself, I will finish my job, you guys can grab some sodas in the fridge" Brian goes back to his work.

but Brian can't stop himself, he keeps looking Gus' pretty friend, Justin.

while Gus and Darin already sit on the sofa, Justin keeps staring Brian's tall frame who is now sitting and he knows that Brian looks him intensely thru his beautiful hazel eyes.

Justin is not comfortable, not because Gus can't stop flirting with Darin but Brian gives him weird smiles from distance.

Gus and Darin are touching each other, Justin makes a distance from them, then he keeps typing on his laptop and working on supposedly A Group project... Justin shakes his head, why on earth he agrees in the first place working together with this couple AND now Gus' dad is in hunting mode and Justin can't help but look back at him.

"Guys, i'm sorry i don't mean to disturb but i have to meet my mom after this, can you please help me with this shit before I change my mind" Justin glaring on Gus and Darin, Darin then pulls off from Gus' lap and he joins Justin who sitting on the floor with laptop on his lap.

the boys can hear chuckles from afar, Brian's laughter is too sexy for Justin, he gives Brian a cute smirk... Brian answered with simple nod to him.

Gus, in the other hand, can feel some kind of weird gestures between his friend and his dad.

then Gus leaves the boys who sitting on the floor to approach his dad who pretends to be working.

"Dad, now come on, you like Justin DO YOU?"

"sonny boy, you should go back to your friends, i have a million things to do with my computer right now"

"cut it out dad, you talking to someone who KNOWS you, okay, so I can help you with this Justin"

"ah, what a thoughtful son, but no, I have something better to do, like finishing my job before dinner comes"

"dad, can't you see Justin? he can't stop looking at you with weird facial expressions like that, and Justin IS single"

"he is way too young for me, I can't have him, you know better"

"right, but seriously, I don't mind having young stepfather"

" young stepfather who happens to be your classmate? are you on drugs? you better go back working your project with them" Brian answers with chuckles..

Brian has to thanks to his son, Gus is a great son, he can understand his dad feeling and mood just like his bestfriend, Mikey.

Gus backs to his project-mates and he looks at his dad with sympathy.

_' I will help you dad, you can't be lonely all the time'_

_**Author's note :**_

_**Guys please forgive my english and its grammar lapses**_

_**English is not my 1st language nor my 2nd/3rd so please forgive me..**_

_**The next chapters will be coming soon. **_

**and don't forget to leave me reviews guys, your reviews are highly appreciated. thanks.**

_**AK**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The sun goes down, the loft is getting darker and the boys are still working on their project..**_

Brian sighs heavily, he is tired, then he watching all the boys reading and typing on the laptop, all of them are concentrated on the project that they are working on.

then a cell phone is buzzing..it seems it's a text message.

"Oh no, guys, I have to go home, my mom asks me to go home, I'll have a dinner with my uncles, do you mind?" Darin says looking at his lover and Justin.

"well you can't go home now, we still have plenty tasks remember?" Justin says with frowning.

"_ugh_, I'm sorry Justin, I will work on it after dinner, I promise, I will send my work right away thru email" Darin begs.

"alright then, you can go home, I guess"

"thanks Jus, ehm bye honey, I have to go, I'll call you later" Darin says as he kisses his boyfriend.

"wait, I will take you home, dad's car is available" says Gus as he turns his head to his dad.

"dad, can we use your car please?"

" yes, you can, just be careful Gus" Brian answers with a nod

"Jus, I'll be back, you wait here okay, don't go anywhere" Gus says to Justin as he and Darin heading to the metal door and grab a key from Brian's desk.

"Sure Gus, it's alright" Justin answers with a polite smile 'it's more than alright Gus, your dad is hot!'

"Thanks Mister Kinney, bye and bye Justin!" Darin says before Gus closing metal door.

Then the lovers gone, Brian and Justin are now awkwardly sitting on sofa.

"they are lovely couple" Justin says opening conversation with Brian

"yeah, they are, and you are single?"

" I am, _um_, Gus told you right?" Justin answers with blush all over his cheeks..

'damn, this blond kid is so beautiful, red cherry lips with flawless pale skin' says Brian to himself.

Justin doesn't realise that his hip's flesh is uncovered after he repositions himself from sitting on the floor to the sofa

Brian almost drools, he sees perfect alabaster skin with soft feature of Justin's slender body.

Brian touches Justin's exposed flesh with his right hand, He moves closer to the school boy to touch Justin's perfect smooth skin.

'_God, he is touching my hip, Jesus!_' Justin says to himself.

"God, Justin, this is so smooth, I'm sorry, do you mind?"

"No, Mister Kinney, it's okay, touch it, you can touch or kiss it"

'Damn, Justin, you are such an easy guy' Justin condemns himself

Brian then reaches Justin's exposed skin and kisses it, he pull down Justin's pants with his left hand, Brian knees down to get the better access to Justin's smooth flesh, then he grab Justin's jeans then he pulls them down, so he can see his bare thighs and ass.

Brian is on predatory mode, he is touching and kissing his blond boy.

'_shit Justin, you are my son's classmate_' Brian says to himself, but he is just being Brian Kinney, this blond boy is way too cute to be his partner or lover but he can't get rid the idea Justin lying in his bed and do the real thing as soon as possible.

Justin lets his small moans escape from his mouth, he loves the feeling of Brian touching and adoring his skin, he is just worried if Gus will come back soon from Darin's home.

"Bedroom?" Brian asks Justin.

'_hell yes, but Christ! what's gonna happen to my homework_' Justin says to himself, his main concern is actually Gus' sudden arrival but Gus probably will have a make out session with Darin before he lets his boyfriend leaving the car.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kinney, Guss will come home soon and I have promised my mom to go home before 7 today"

"Alright then, we can manage it as fast as possible, I want you, and you won't turn me down" Brian grabs Justin's arms.

'_fast? what does he mean by fast, I'm not gonna lose my virginity by quickie with my classmate's father_' Justin mumbles to himself

Brian feels something wrong, he can perfectly read Justin's face, he is now less enthusiastic and he can see Justin is frowning.

"what's wrong, did I say something wrong"

"_Um_, no Mr. Kinney, I told you iI have to go home soon, but I guess I have to wait Gus to go home"

"you can call me Brian"

"right, Brian"

"Gus will not go home that soon, you do know why, well, let me kiss you Justin"

"yeah, sure...Brian"

Brian makes a move again, this time he wants to taste Justin's sweet mouth and pouting lips.

Then they are making out, Brian's exploring Justin's sweet mouth with his tongue, he uses his tongue to sweep every part of Justin's mouth. Kissing with Justin is hot and the younger man relaxes on the cushion on sofa, Brian then stands up to adjust himself lying on Justin smaller body. He kisses Justin's mouth fiercely, he literally doesn't let Justin breath properly, Justin accommodating Brian's moves with playing and touching Brian's hair, they are like wild animals in mating season, Justin doesn't have experience in make out like this, but he's definitely smart enough to do it naturally. Brian madly kissing Justin's neck and belly, he makes a small effort to pull Justin's blue shirt so he can give kisses to Justin's perfect belly skin.

"Dad, what are you DOING with Justin" Gus is standing near the kitchen but he can see what his father doing to his classmate, his eyes are big as saucers.

'_oh, no, that's Gus__' sound_' Brian peeking from sofa, he sees his son awkwardly, he's so busted!

"shit, _um_, Gus, I don't hear you come" says Justin with surprise..Justin hair is tousled like wild grass in summer.

"of course, you don't, you busy with my dad, Christ Dad, you, you making out with Justin, not-so-unbelievable, here's the water, you can share the bottle with Justin, I think he is bit thristy from long make out"

'_what? Just like that, Justin expects Gus to startle or mad or whatever but not handling his dad a mineral water! what the hell happens_'

"Justin, everything's alright, do you want to eat something" Gus reassures his friend

"Thanks Gus, but no, I should be heading home, I've promised my mom to go home before 7" Justin answers with polite smile.

"why so hurry" Brian asks Justing with frowns on his forehead.

"I told you why, besides, I still have project, I hope Darin will not forget his job tonight" Justin says to Gus

"I'll text Darin, no worries, dinner won't take a long time, and you made yourself busy with my dad" Gus answers with his typical smirk.

"yeah, ok then, I should go home" Justin bit uncomfortable

"wait Justin, I can give a you a lift, well, if you don't mind" Brian says as he grabs the key from Gus.

"ehm, it's okay, I can take a cab"

"then, I insist" Brian says with high hope.

"Justin, please don't turn me Dad down, you will safe and my dad will make sure of it"

Brian gives Gus a 'come on' look before Justin nodding for approval .

Then the new lovers now heading to the car after say goodbye to Gus.

before Brian closes the metal door, Gus says "Dad, we need a talk after you take Justin home"

Brian just gives his son a simple nod

apparently Brian is being Brian, he silently grabs Justin's butt when they heading to the building's main door 'soon, I will enjoy this bubble butt'

Justin is smirking, he know what's Brian doing to his butt, he gets in the car and he lets Brian open the door for him.

_**Once again, I'm sorry with my English and its grammar lapses, this is my first story in English **_  
_**the next chapters will come soon, please kindly give me a review! Thanks guys! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys I'm back with new chapter, I hope you like my story so far.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Inside the car, on the way to Justin's home, Justin keeps staring Brian's handsome face. He can't simply ignore the god's presence who sits beside him, and he just can't believe that Brian, Gus' dad is driving him home, he still remembers about what they did earlier in the living room, Justin being nasty and Brian Kinney just being himself, how can he ignore hot blond twink in his living room?

"Where do you live Justin?" asks Brian, he breaks the silence in the 'vette.

"West Fayette" Justin answers with a polite smile.

"well, that's a wealthy suburban" Brian replies without looking at Justin.

Justin isn't nervous at all, in fact, he enjoys to be with Brian, but his mind keeps telling him, _'what I'm supposed to do next_?'

'_is he going to be my lover_?' another question follows.

Brian is much older than him, that's an understatement since Brian is Gus' biological father. Brian definitely has a great charisma, tall and too gorgeous for the man on his age, He's sure his mom will be freaking out if she knows that he is dating man who much older than him, his friend's dad!

and about Brian's skill, he is a great kisser, he doesn't need many efforts to leave Justin trembling like an inexperienced twink. Justin's head is thinking about so many things. He just can't help but think about it, over and over again.

Brian is surely the hottest guy he has ever met, but he has to think about the consequences to be with Brian. but even if you're dating the guy on your age actually it is not that simple right?

The car stops in front of Taylor's residence

"Thanks Brian for the lift, I'm really appreciate it"

"you are welcome Justin, but I know you wouldn't ask me to go inside"

"yes, well you know why, but don't worry, I think you should meet my mom and my dad someday" Justin answers politely '_and this is actually the first day we mee_t _okay_'

"your parents, sure... _ugh_, they are older than me right?"

Justin chuckles "I'm sure they are Brian, don't worry"

Brian leans closer to kiss Justin's cheek, he can see Justin's blushing by one single peck on the cheek, '_Christ!, is he a virgin?_'

Brian definitely will find it sooner or later, well he hopes it's gonna be sooner, since he has some urgency to be with Justin again, this is just a beginning.

as Justin comes out from the 'vette Brian's fingers are drumming, he sees Justin approaching the house and he goes inside.

He knows that he will have a talk with his son Gus, they will talk about Justin and him, _Christ!_ he can't believe it, Gus is a great son but he never talked about romance shit with him, not because he doesn't feel comfortable to talk with Gus, but Justin is _something_ else, he is his new experience, he wants the blond boy, he wants him so bad, but Justin might come in the wrong time, he should have met him long time ago, when he is still young, probably around 20, but on his age right now, he doesn't object if Justin would be the one for him.

* * *

**The Loft**

Brian sitting on the sofa, with head's concentrating on what Gus gonna say about Justin.

He is such a loser in relationship, in fact, he's never been in relationship with anyone, the dark history of his childhood teaches him to not engage in romantic bullshit with anyone, but fuck, to be Justin is something else, Justin has a great personality, you just need to have some light conversation with him so you will know that he is a great guy, a great company, and most certainly he has lover materials, like caring and passionate.

Justin has great physical features too, smooth blond hair, his beaming smile can make yourself relax and happy, but hey wait, Justin is high school student who happens to be his son's classmate, can Brian handle the odds?

"Dad, stop thinking too much"

"sonny boy, you do know your old man so well, but do you know that..."

"yeah, Jesus, I know, Justin is my classmate, my friend and we sometime hang out together, but hey dating a sexy high school boy wouldn't be looked that bad Dad"

"I hope you wouldn't say that we can have a double date!" Brian answers with rolling his eyes.

Gus doesn't give him a response.

Brian chuckles "Yeah alright, son, you can say that again, but what I'm gonna say to Ted, Emmett and Michael or my fans in Babylon or Woody's!?"

"and why would you care about what they say? you are an independent man, and I think you know how to handle them, I mean, it's not like dating Justin is any business of them"

Brian smiles "you certainly don't know Michael and his antics"

"Uncle Mike can talk whatever he wants Dad" Gus doesn't care at all " but Justin can provide you happiness and everything, and by everything you know that sex is involved!"

Brian grinning like a fool, he is imagining what he wants to do next when Justin is here, with him.

"Dad, don't you want to be with someone who you can trust?"

"and why do you believe that Justin is the guy I can trust to?"

"well, I know Justin, he has sweet and great personality, and you know that the only reason I don't date him because he wanted to be my friend, not more, he turned me down so many times, he simply thinks that I'm not his type..well I can accept that, besides, Justin is a supporting friend that you wish to have around like what you see in silly teen dramas on TV or something, so I'm not really sad about it "

"I trust your descriptions about Justin, But I need to see more about him"

"what do you mean by 'more'? you were making out with him and do I need to remind you that you almost have a sex with him...on the couch" Gus is laughing hilariously, he remembers his dad's actions toward Justin on the sofa, today.

He can't believe his best friend easily accommodating his dad's needs. well, his dad and Justin are actually looked great together. He will be more than happy if they are together for real.

"Dad, I think you should make a plan, make a first move, you are the older"

"much older sonny boy, much older, and you have no idea what people might say or think about me and Justin together" Brian answers wisely.

"I think you should back being Brian Kinney, and fuck what people say about you being together with Justin" Gus avoiding the age gap issue

"What should I do?"

"Start with stop thinking too much and ask him out for a date"

Brian laughs "slow down with date thingy, what if he turns out to be a demanding twat?"

"then you have to deal with it Dad, and what I told you about not thinking too much, you will have one or two fights with him eventually, no matter you like it or not, that's a couple do all the time" Gus gives his dad the DUH look.

"I might need someone, no matter how I hate to say this shit, but, I'm not that desperate, I can always find gorgeous men but I have to admit that I really want Justin, and I'm looking forward to see him again"

'_then you are 'that desperate_' Dad' Gus hides his grin.

"alright then, I'll help you, all you need to do is stop to think too much!"

"Okay Gus, stop talking about me, and go grab some Thai for dinner sonny boy"

Brian is thinking about what he should do next. Justin is certainly a hot catch. Brian Kinney is so screwed. He wants the blond boy so bad.

_TBC_

* * *

_**your reviews are highly appreciated.**_


End file.
